The Edge
by Safari Sunset
Summary: Caroline has only ever tried to be civil with Damon, but its hard when he is always so harsh towards her. Maybe Damon will learn to change, or Caroline won't bother any more. What happens when the pair are sent into the past with Klaus. The trio will learn more about each other, when faced with challenges, the biggest of all, their human selves.
1. What you experience will be real

**A/****N: Quick note, the story is Damon and Caroline as that's what I plan for it to be, but I'm not sure if that will change. I'll know as I continue writing, and when I know for sure I'll make it clearer. **

"What are you doing here blondie?" Damon asked dismissively.

What an excellent question Caroline thought. Caroline had her own problems at the moment with Tyler and Klaus, why was she even attempting to help Damon after everything he put her through.

"I don't really know Damon. I just know, like everyone else in mystic falls, that this triangle you, Elena and Stefan needs to end. You're basically torturing yourself. Katherine even came back so maybe one of you could be with her? Or is it really that difficult to like someone that doesn't have a petrova background?" Caroline suggested, getting more eager at the possible solutions.

Damon looked like he was ready to kill her. "Let me get this straight Caroline, you don't think this love triangle can go on so you what? Want me to give up? Why have you not had this conversation with Stefan might I ask?" Damon then glanced around the grill and gave any on lookers a glare. _Great Caroline, he's in a really bad mood now_.

"No Damon I didn't come to you thinking that, but I guess I can't say I'm against you giving up. I know I don't hide the fact that I think Elena is Stefan's perfect match, she helps him keep his humanity, and Elena is almost losing it with you" Damon looked devastated at that, Caroline couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. She had never seen him this vulnerable. Only when he started to feel again, and then he would quickly become angry and compel her. "Elena is one of my best friends" Damon nodded, this wasn't news, "and I'll forever deny it, but you deserve better than her". Damon looked ready to fall from his chair, luckily they were in the booth so he only fell back in shock.

What the hell was blondie going on about?

"I can see from your expression that you're surprised I think so". Caroline stated amused, and slightly affectionately. This freaked Damon out so of course he began to try and push her away.

"I deserve someone better? Hope you're not thinking of yourself".

Caroline didn't know what to say out of shock and well hurt. _Was it really that bad for him when he was with me? _Here she was trying to help him from making a mistake. She believed Stefan would end up with Elena they had been through too much, and Elena wasn't going to remain a newbie vampire for long. Her emotions would beat straightened out. Even if she did choose Stefan, Caroline believed Damon deserved to be someone's first choice, and someone that hadn't been with his brother. _But maybe that's what he really wants._ Thinking about all of this was beginning to really stress Caroline out, she was trying to help and whilst it wasn't her business the trio seemed unwilling to sort things out.

"Don't be ridiculous Damon,I have enough guy problems in my life at the moment, I just thought helping Elena would help me solve mine, or at least distract me for a while from mine".

"Oh wolf boy not enough for you anymore blondie? I don't understand why he was interested in the first place, I mean you're pretty, but you're a bimbo and talk way too much". Damn that had really hurt.

Damon could see the flash of hurt in Caroline's eyes, but this is what he did. He hurt people before they could hurt him. _Plus been there, done that. Right. _It was hard to remind himself to back off. He loved Elena, but he was extremely drunk, and he had history with Caroline. A bad one, but still history. _Sometimes it's nice to be around familiar. _

"Yeah well I don't have to tell you anything. Just thought I would try and help. I also came to warn you. I fully intend to help Stefan get Elena, you should be ready for that. Who has your back?" Caroline asked spitefully. She couldn't help it. The guy had pretty much just torn her to pieces.

They had never talked about their past, they simply came to some sort of agreement to let it go and be civil towards each other. For Caroline though it seemed like the group had forgotten and she wasn't about to bring more drama to the mix. Of course they disagreed on a lot of things, and Damon threatened to kill her all the time. But that was life in mystic falls.

Damon watched as Caroline abruptly left the booth and went over to the bar. Whatever he wasn't upset by it, he didn't need a friend like blondie. Didn't need one altogether. They only get you to trust them, and then they betray you or die._ Yeah thanks for that Ric._

* * *

Caroline had left Damon and went up to the bar. She was hoping to get extremely drunk. Damon always managed to make her feel insecure. She felt like he had torn her up into pieces. All she wanted to do was try and help the situation. It didn't just affect the three involved, it had a wider destruction zone than they thought. She wouldn't have tried to help if she thought it would get resolved soon, but the fact of the matter was that the trio didn't want to settle things. It was a mess no one was willing to clean up. Caroline was hurt that Damon never seemed to realise how she had changed since she became a vampire. He still treated her like that naive, cheerleader she was when he first arrived in mystic falls. She had not only become stronger physically but emotionally too. She had grown up a lot, and wasn't stuck in her own head. She really cared about her friends and family and was willing to anything for them_. _

Damon didn't know what he felt watching Caroline downing a variety of shots at the bar. She looked broken, but he couldn't make himself go up and talk to her. He hated what he had done to her, but the pair had come to an understanding where their past wasn't mentioned. Overtime it had seemed they had all forgotten. But he hadn't. He could remember why he chose her to be his human blood donor, he felt like he needed to punish her, out of jealousy and spite. She was so naive and hadn't witnessed the many horrors he had. He knew she was bright, despite the fact he always called her a dumb blonde, and he knew that her enthusiasm for life would get her many places. He hated that, envied her. But at the same time, especially more recently, he wanted her to go far. It was extremely complicated, That's why he tried to kill her when turned. She was meant to go on to do great things with her life, but now she was dead. The fact that she would remember everything he did to her caused him to feel sick. He didn't regret much in his life, the way he treated blondie was one of the biggest and most regrettable moments of his life.

Caroline had always hoped she could rebuild some sort of friendship with Damon. She didn't know if he realised it but they had a lot in common. They were both part of founding families and both their parents had attacked them believing them to be monsters. She had never spoken to Damon about the things he told her when she was human, the he would soon make her forget, and she never told anyone what they were either. She couldn't understand what it was he disliked about her. Yes she could talk a lot but she talked an incredibly lot less than she use to.

It had gotten to the point where Caroline had had so many shots of vodka, tequila and gin that she couldn't even remember the name of the bar. She spent ages looking for Damon in mystic falls before heading to just out of mystic falls where she eventually found him. And then he went and made her feel crap. _Thanks Damon, you're a great vampire monster. Really look up to you mate. _

_"_Caroline, love, don't you think you've had a bit much now?" Oh no Klaus. She saw him slide into the stool beside her before ordering a bottle of whiskey_, _with an amused but concerned look on his face.

_Why is he here? Why does he care? Why do I feel like I wanna jump into his arms every time he calls me love with that smirk on his face?_

"Oh god Klaus! Can't you take a hint? Nothing will happen between us, I don't even get why you fancy me, clearly I'm a bitch. You should just stay away!" Caroline snapped, her words slightly slurred.

Klaus was shocked by her reaction to his arrival, she seemed so broken. He had never seen Caroline vulnerable; she had only been acting in the past. No this was real pain and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"I mean" Caroline continued, almost like she was talking to herself, "I'm crazy, and useless. Your half wolf you probably have a mate out there. Haha I bet she's great, she'd have to be proper tough to deal with you!" Caroline, for some strange reason, had a fond smile on her face as she was picturing Klaus' werewolf mate.

Klaus was confused as to what had truly upset Caroline. The way she mentioned werewolves would suggest Tyler and Haley, but the relationship had been fake. Plus Hayley had betrayed his first hybrid, so even though he considered Tyler the biggest bloody idiot on the planet, he didn't think he would mate with Hayley. So either he met someone else, or Caroline was upset over something else. His second guess would be the drunken vampire in the back of the bar. Damon Salvatore. Klaus was aware that Damon had been listening to his conversation with Caroline because the vampire hadn't learnt to hide his reactions. When Caroline had mentioned Klaus fancying her, Damon had chocked on his drink nearly spitting it out. He didn't really care who knew though. Some probably already suspected. Caroline had been used as a distraction because they probably thought Klaus simply wanted to sleep with her, but no one realised that it went deeper than lust. He knew it wasn't love, but it wouldn't be just about sex with Caroline.

"Sweetheart, your clearly upset so you can lash out at me all you like, or if you prefer I'll hunt down who ever hurt you and deal with them". He said gently.

_Really Klaus? Caroline can take care of herself!_ Damon had been listening to the original go on to Caroline for a while now, and had been sobering up as the conversation continued. He couldn't go up to them now and take Caroline away, he was still too drunk and needed his wits about him.

Caroline wasn't quite drunk, but was tipsy and therefore decided she was going to make the most out of her time with Klaus. She didn't really know that much about his life beside the things she'd heard from others and himself at the ball and pageant. Of course he hadn't particularly handled her psych analysis well. _What the hell? _ Klaus let her get away with a lot, so she should give it a shot. "What were you like when you were human Klaus? What did you do for fun? Did people date in that time?" She asked enthusiastically, she secretly loved history.

Klaus was stunned by her genuine interest, and despite Damon's listening ears, he answered her. "I'm going to be completely honest with you Caroline because I want you to trust me in the future". She nodded, intrigued by his 'story voice'. "I didn't really do much for fun as a human. Most of my life revolved around my family. I was always trying to life up to Finn and Elijahs reputation amongst the village, and was continuously trying to make my father proud. He must have suspected I wasn't his son, as he treated me so much more harshly than the others. Elijah and mostly Kol could do the same thing that I had done, and only I would get punished. I had a great relationship with Rebekah and Henrik, but I did love all my siblings. I never had the chance to properly court a women before I was turned. Tatia, the original doppelganger, had recently moved to our village. She had been exiled from her previous home as she had a child out of wedlock. History repeated itself later on with Katerina. Elijah brought up her status in our village by announcing his intention to court her. We were all shocked as, even thought Elijah was always the gentlemen in the family, many would have felt disgraced to be with a women who did not belong to them". Caroline looked horrified, it was a cute expression when she was drunk. "You have to remember that things were different back then. After Elijah began to court Tatia, she suddenly started to spend time with me, insisting we needed to become closer as she would be family soon. Elijah has described it as the pull of the doppelganger, but I think she was just a manipulative bitch. Excuse my language. I fell in love with her, and she turned me and Elijah against ourselves. This fighting, combined with Henrik's death, led my mother and father to wanting to reunite the family. Of course this is when we were turned to vampires. Once I killed, I became a hybrid, but then my mother made my werewolf side dormant. So I lost control and killed her. Then we ran. Micheal has hunted us for centuries. I finally killed him and reunited my family, when the mystic falls gang kill Finn, and I have to kill my mother again. Sometimes I wish with everything I am that we neither became vampires in the first place and went through everything we did".

Klaus took a long swallow of the whiskey he had ordered, which he had been drinking throughout his story and was nearly empty. He felt Caroline place her hand on his so he looked at her. Her eyes were soft when she said- "I'm sorry that happened to you Klaus. I'm sure as a human you didn't deserve any of that. You didn't ask to become a vampire, and you didn't make your mother have an affair, although it is quite scandalous" he laughed with her.

Before he had a chance to reply Damon appeared on the other side of her. "You can't honestly buy this woe is me story. He has no doubt killed thousands of people. Are you forgetting that?!" He snapped.

"Of course I'm not Damon. I'm just being honest he didn't deserve that. The same way you didn't deserve how you were treated as a human!" Damon was shocked at the mention of his past, knowing he had told her when he used her as a toy.

"Right you're clearly too drunk to think straight. We're leaving!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I don't think so mate" stated Klaus calmly, from this angle he could see the bite marks Damon had left on his Caroline. "She won't be going anywhere with you. I don't trust you won't her. But we both know I won't".

"Excuse me?" A new voice interrupted. The women had a Spanish accent, thick long black hair and sharp green eyes. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, and from looking at you all, as part of my gift, I also know what it is that's in your hearts".

"Witch" Damon commented unnecessarily, the two male vampires moving in to protect Caroline.

"All of you care for each other, you just are unsure of how much. I know a way to help. As a gift I will give you the opportunity to remember both your past life's as humans, and also show each other your experiences that have made you who you are. The young blonde has a pure heart and wants to help both of you. The hybrid wants her to see a different side to him. And you the vampire are lost. You need guidance". The accent was becoming more thicker, but also didn't seem from this time. But then again it was quite broken English.

"We don't need any help from you" Damon snapped.

"You are wrong vampire. I prove it to you. Watch out for danger what you experience will be real, dead will mean dead, and you must avoid changing things, it is of great importance".

"Changing things?" Caroline questioned.

They were all slightly drunk so their reactions were slower than normal. The last thing they saw was the woman lifting her hands towards them.


	2. What the hell?

**Thank you for your reviews so far, it's much appreciated. Also makes me want to write as fast as I can so please leave more. :)**

Caroline opened her eyes and looked up at the trees above her. _What the hell? Where am I? _She could remember talking to Damon and then trying to get as drunk as she could as soon as possible, then talking to Klaus... _OMG, WHAT HAS HE DONE TO ME? _Her thoughts were frantic and her emotions all over the place. She tried to sit up and barley managed to.

Glancing around she realised she was lying on thick grass and she was covered in mud. She glanced to her right and saw Damon lying unconscious on the ground. He was also covered in mud and his usually gorgeous black hair looked like it had fallen in something unpleasant, from what Caroline could smell from his direction. She tried to get up and go over to him, only for her knees to buckle and she collapsed.

She was now facing the other direction, where she spotted Klaus. Underneath him was a pile of crushed rock. _He must have been pushed onto them. No way, maybe he fell, but there's nothing to fall from. _She knew she wouldn't be able to get to Klaus either so she simply tried to remember everything.

After concentrating so much for so long, giving Caroline a serious headache, she remembered the witch and her warning '_you must avoid changing things'. _Which to Caroline is something you say to someone going to the past in a sci fi movie or back to the future. _Well Marty really messed that up but not following the warning. _

She could here groaning coming from Damon and a second later from Klaus_. _Caroline sat up again and was glancing between the pair. Damon was pulling faces at the smell surrounding him, oblivious to his other surroundings. Whilst Klaus was glancing at Caroline in confusion and then at Damon.

Klaus was the first to stand up, and the first to speak, "You okay Caroline?" He asked glancing at her shoulder. It was then she realised her shoulder was dislocated. "Here let me. On the count of 3. 1..." He then snapped her shoulder into place.

Caroline went to swear but only bit her lip in pain. She didn't want to swear since she didn't do it often, and didn't want to act unladylike in front of Klaus. _What the hell since when?!_

"I have shit in my hair, what the fuck is going on!" Clearly Damon didn't have the same problem.

"Relax Damon, it's not that much of a big deal" Klaus snapped annoyed. He was clearly losing his patience already.

"Jesus Klaus calm down. You okay Caroline?" Damon asked concerned, struggling to his feet but collapsing to his knees next to Caroline.

"Yeah" her voice cracked so Caroline cleared her throat, "I think so. Any idea what's going on?" She questioned, scared and panicked. She looked at Damon and could tell he was worried too. It was times like this she realised how human he could be, not at the vampire that kept shredding her to pieces. Klaus also looked scared but seemed to have more of a plan, or at least some inkling as what to do.

"I can hear a river not too far from here. Why don't we get cleaned off and go from there?" He suggested. _Great. Klaus' master plan was for all of us to go for a swim. Looked like everything wouldn't get sorted soon_.

* * *

After the three of them washed off, Damon the most, they sat on the bank if the river staring blanking waiting for answers.

"Okay I'm going to suggest a possibility. Clearly we're in a wood..."

"Well done blondie, gold star for you" Damon quipped.

Caroline nudged him playfully knowing he was in a mood because he was worried and not trying to be spitefull. "And I think the women's warning, about not changing things, means were in the past. Either yours or Damons" she said to Klaus. She thought it was likely that as the oldest and strongest he should be the leader. Damon would clearly challenge this but he hadn't seemed to pick up on it yet.

"It's a shame to tell you this sweet heart, but there is no such thing as time travel. I'm the oldest vampire there is, don't you think if it was possible I would have said so already?" Klaus asked sweetly, but was kind of patronising.

"Oh so you're supposed to know everything now? Bet you didn't see your mother coming back to life!" Caroline snapped.

"Your right love I didn't expect that, but I never said it was impossible. Don't act like a teenage girl, time travel isn't real!"

Damon was shocked at the aggression the hybrid was showing towards the girl he was 'courting' as they use to say. But he knew that all of them were stressed. They had no idea what was going on, plus the three of them were hardly together without the rest of the mystic falls gang around them. _God where the hell are we? _Damon was panicked at how little they knew. He was stuck with Caroline and Klaus, not his first choice of partners. Maybe Elena and Bonnie or hell he would even settle for Katherine at this point. Would have been awkward if it was him, Stefan and Elena though. At least he didn't have to worry about a triangle forming with himself and the two currently arguing in front of him.

"We should just walk in one direction until we find something, or at least hunt an animal or something" Damon suggested, interrupting Caroline from arguing back with Klaus. Despite not wanting to be there Damon couldn't deny Caroline looked great standing up to the original. Her wet shirt left little to the imagination and Damon couldn't help but appreciate the sight. _Hmm maybe me and blondie can have some fun whilst were stuck here. _Klaus looked like he could tell what Damon was thinking, judging by the glare he sent the vampire's way. All Damon did was smirk back.

"Fine that seems like a good idea. I'm starving, and I just want to find out what's going on" Caroline looked around trying to figure out which way to go.

"If you want blood, you can have mine sweetheart. I know how much you liked it last time".

"If she wants blood she can have mine! She's my vampire! And what the hell do you mean last time!?" Damon eyes were almost red due to the rage he was feeling. Caroline was shocked at how much he seemed to care for her. _Clearly the fresh air is going to his head._

"Tyler bit me, so Kklaus gave me his blood as the cure. He tried to play the good guy, the hero, but we all know you ordered him to do it" Caroline said calmly. She was still hurt at Tyler's actions, and the fact she was always 'collateral damage'- as Klaus had said. She could tell from Damon's expression he was shocked at this.

"Wow Damon, so absorbed with Elena and your crap love life you didn't even know I nearly died. Doesn't shock me actually, I guess I'm beginning to see things much clearer. About time I would say" she finished before walking in the opposite direction to the two awful men she was stuck with.

She couldn't stand having to walk past them so instead of going the way she wanted; she was forced to go the opposite direction. They could either follow her or go their own way. She couldn't care less at this point. It hurt a lot more than she was willing to admit to them that Damon didn't even know she nearly died and that Klaus was the reason she was in so much pain and close to death in the first place. _God, I need to get away from here!_

* * *

"You didn't even know she nearly died, did you? Grand vampire sire you are Damon" Klaus said amused. Loving the fact he had created a gap between the annoying vampire and his Caroline.

"Like your any better, making him do that! You have no idea how much a werewolf bite actually hurts, and you caused her pain". Damon reasoned. The guilt ridden expression on the hybrids face was satisfying, but not satisfying enough that he got over his own guilt. _How could I not know that? _

It didn't shock him Caroline hadn't made a huge deal about nearly dying; she had been kidnapped by werewolves, and then Klaus, and then according to Elena Klaus's rebel hybrids. But it killed him, somewhere he tried to cover up and act like he didn't have, that she was use to not making a big deal out of such things. Sure she was the bubbly Caroline everyone adored, and still had the lightest personality out of everyone he knew, but she was different. Stronger and less emotionally crazy. She was nowhere near as selfish, yet she still said things without thinking, but it was like she was now conditioned to think of herself last after everyone else she cared for. Klaus had been glancing around, almost like he was trying to shift and expel the guilt from his body. _Like that's possible, I've tried that. _

"We should follow her in case she runs into any trouble. You know Caroline, always in the middle of everything". Klaus commented trying to lighten the mood. It only angered Damon more.

"Don't pretend you know her better than I do, or at all for that matter. You know nothing about her. Yeah, you've spoken to her, most of the time when we've needed to distract you. So get over yourself she will never go for you!" Damon snapped, on the edge of losing his control.

There was something about the pair's personality that could make them close friends, or the worst of enemies. It would take a while before either knew which.

"You are correct in thinking that myself and Caroline don't know each other well, but I plan on getting to know her. Being there for her whenever she needs me, I'll be anything she wanted me to be. And even you can admit that our talk in the bar, before we ended up wherever it is we are, that me and Caroline were having a genuine conversation and that she doesn't dislike me as much as she would like to think". With that Klaus walked in the direction Caroline had stormed off in. Leaving Damon no choice but to follow him knowing the hybrid wouldn't think twice about leaving him there. Wherever there was.

Klaus followed the sound of Caroline's footsteps in the distance, aware of the other vampire following behind him. He felt mentally and physically exhausted. Emotionally too, but that wasn't possible he didn't have emotions. _I must be ill. Or it's the effects of the spell_. Klaus was ready to admit how much he cared for Caroline, but he failed to see how caring for her was an emotion. Whenever he was around her, his whole body seemed to be working in over drive to keep him from collapsing. When he had seen her so vulnerable at the bar he didn't know how to handle the problem. And even now seeing her expression when she realised the Salvatore had no idea she had nearly died, tortured something within him. Yet as the vampire had said, he may not have known of her pain, but he had caused it. He regretted what he did to her so much but had no way to show it, since honestly he wouldn't change what he had done. He had talked to Caroline, had access to her home and drove a wedge between her and his hybrid. Of course that only led to more pain when Caroline learnt of Tyler's new friend Hayley. How can you go from someone like his Caroline, to someone like Hayley. He also didn't understand how Damon could have more interest in Elena over Caroline. He had fallen in love with Tatia, but she was a manipulative bitch and ruined his family. Then Katerina, who was more of a victim, ruined his chance of becoming a hybrid and caused friction between him and Elijah. It was only a matter of time before history repeated itself and Elena committed an act that would rival the destruction her ancestors had caused.

Klaus stopped when he could no longer here Caroline moving in front of him. Damon must have also been listening to Caroline as he speed up next to Klaus. The two exchanged a glance before speeding forward in Caroline's general direction.

Caroline had heard the mumbled voices of Klaus and Damon, they were most probably arguing. She could then hear Klaus walking behind her, and then shortly after, Damon. Damon's footsteps were light so he must have been further away. Caroline still couldn't believe the situation she was in. The two hottest guys, in her opinion, were stuck in the middle of nowhere it seemed with ditsy, useless Caroline. She couldn't blame all her insecurities on Damon though. Yes what he had said to her, whenever they seemed to be getting somewhere as friends, had always hurt but all it did was push her over the edge. Bonnie and particularly Elena had already caused enough damage that Caroline was ready to topple over.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She stopped and could hear faint rusting sounds and mumbled voices just ahead of her. Klaus and Damon quickly caught up with her questioning why she stopped. She pointed to her ear, then in front of her. From their expressions they could hear the noises too. _Well at least you haven't gone completely mad. _

The three of them crouched down behind the bushes as some men appeared. As they drew closer the trio were shocked to see Finn, who looked like he did back in mystic falls, expect not dead dead and Kol who looked just as mischievous but had longer hair. Behind them emerged Elijah who also had longer hair than Damon and Caroline were used to seeing. Klaus had seen it before though. The three of them were carrying swords and wearing dull coloured tunics. What shocked the trio the most was the emergence of another man, in a lighter blue tunic. It was Klaus, only with slightly longer hair and a triumphant smile on his face. At this, their Klaus collapsed, _fainted _thought Caroline, _how girly _thought Damon, and the two vampires caught him to stop making too much noise. It was when the pair looked at each other worried, that they glanced back at the family, only to realise the drumming in the ears wasn't adrenaline at the shock but four different human heart beats. The originals were human.


	3. Everything Changes

**Sorry for not updating sooner, had a really busy week but hopefully I'll have more time to update. Thankyou all so much for the reviews! And the question about Klaus fainting was due to the shock of seeing himself and wasn't meant to make him look weak. It was meant to be like his mind and body couldn't comprehend what was happening and so shut down, and other reasons. I wanted to have a physical affect so it's more real to the characters and not like a weird shared dream or something.**

It took a few seconds for the vampires to fully process the information in front of them. It felt like decades though. Caroline glanced at Damon and saw realisation on his face. She could then see the wheels turning in his head and a look of fury and excitement took over. Realising what was about to happen she charged at him.

Damon was ready to pounce on the human Klaus. The cause of all his problems. _Well most of them. _Before he was able to take off from his position and tackle the human, he was pinned to the ground. Damon was so focused with rage at this point; he wasn't able to see Caroline as anything than an obstacle in front of his prey. He went to push her off, but she broke his arm. The two stilled, Damon at the sudden pain and Caroline at the sickeningly loud crunch it made. Even she winced.

'Careful Niklaus, I think you might have broken something'. The two peeping vampires glanced up at the sound of Elijah's voice. Niklaus and Kol were looked in head lock. Caroline was shocked at the happy expression on Kol's face and the guilty one on Niklaus.

'I'm sorry brother, I did not realise I was being so rough'. Niklaus actually looked devastated at the thought he had hurt his younger brother. _Things really must change if he later doesn't give a second thought at daggering them._ Thought Caroline; glancing back at the hybrid, who looked dead. Surprisingly she hoped he wasn't. Not just because he sired all of their bloodline.

'Do not worry Nik. I am fine; it takes more than your weak fighting skills to hurt me. Nothings broke' Kol said smirking. Clearly still the mischievous, troublemaking younger sibling.

'I could have sworn I heard a bone crack' Elijah commented glancing round the forest. He was much more like the original they knew back in the present.

'It must just be an animal Elijah. No need to worry. We should be hunting. You know what will happen if we bring back less than father expects'. Finn commented. The others seemed to look up to him as the oldest. Niklaus and Kol had physically winced at the mention of their father. Kol glancing at Niklaus worryingly.

'Then we should carry on'. Elijah said unnecessarily before walking off towards the left of the vampires.

The two then realised that Caroline had been striding Damon's lap the entire time. What Damon found more shocking was the fact he had his arm around her waist and was pulling her closer to him. They looked into each other's eyes, before Caroline snapped back into action and pulled away, as much as she could as Damon didn't fully let go of her waist. He still looked furious and she begged with her eyes for him to calm down.

Damon had at first considered that she had jumped in front of him to stop him killing Klaus out of some high school girl crush. But he knew Caroline could be a bimbo but she want stupid. She wouldn't have feelings for the hybrid. _Would she?_ Caroline herself didn't even know the answer to that. She had saved the human Klaus for a number of reasons. Admittedly she was beginning to like the hybrid, and the fact he hadn't woke up yet was seriously starting to worry her. She was now realising that something must have happened to make him what he was. Even Dr. Frankenstein's creature was innocent to begin with and circumstances made him the monster he is well known as. It must been the same with Klaus. The human Klaus was so loving towards his brothers and didn't seem like he wanted to hurt anyone. Well from what she could tell. So if Klaus was the creature, that made his parents Dr. Frankenstein, the ones who messed with what was meant to be. Caroline had also promised herself that where she could she wouldn't hurt an innocent, particularly a human. Niklaus had done no wrong. He hadn't killed her friends and tormented her small town of mystic falls for the past few months. Yes the whole family would probably go on to kill thousands, probably millions of people in the next hundreds of years, but they hadn't yet. If they were to kill anyone when they were vulnerable it would be the hybrid lying next to them. _But even then, could I let Damon kill him? _

'You can't hurt him Damon. I know why you want to, but it would change too much and he hasn't done anything'. Damon looked ready to argue this point so she quickly continued. 'You know he hasn't. That's not even the main point though. He sired our blood line. No Niklaus, no vampire Klaus, no vampire Katherine, no vampire Damon, you wouldn't have met me, or Elena, everything would be different. Could you handle that? We can't change it'. It hurt Caroline to bring up his love for the brunette. But she figured this was the best way to gain his attention. The Salvatore's were always jumping to her friend's aid. Nowadays though, a lot of her dislike wasn't out of jealous, but due to the way Elena treated the brothers that were so devoted to her. Caroline thought Elena was smart enough to realise Stefan was perfect for her. But none of them would listen to her small comments and opinions, and she didn't want to get too involved. But then she could somewhat understand Elena's problem. She herself had won the affection of Tyler and Klaus which she was finding difficult. _Wait! It shouldn't be difficult; there is no Klaus and Caroline. End of story. No sequel. _But whether it was her current crazy situation or not, Caroline was beginning to doubt herself. This was never good.

'Oh come on Barbie. We finally have a perfect opportunity to get Klaus. No hunting for daggers or stakes. This is it. This might be our only shot. Then we will deal with what happens when we go home'.

'That's my point though Damon. You do this, everything changes. There might not be a home to go back to. Especially one where we're altogether. What if we forget as well? Then what? We live a boring human life. Our lives have been terrible; we've all lost so much. But it's been exciting, an adventure. It's made us all better people. Why give that up when maybe there are other ways to save the people we care about'.

Caroline was pretty much begging Damon to understand at this point. _God why hasn't Klaus woke up?! _She normally couldn't get rid of him, and when she needed him to help her, he's passed out in the mud. _Great! _Damon sighed heavily, seeing her pleading look. He hated to admit it but she was right; there were too many risks. He wouldn't want to give up meeting Elena and Katherine, despite the fact there was a chance he wouldn't know what he was missing and it would make his whole life easier. Caroline seemed to know what he was thinking, something she was getting good at. ''T'is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all, Damon'. She said softly.

'Easy for you to say Barbie- you haven't lost as greatly as I have, and then continued to lose over and over again'. Caroline looked at Damon without pity, but understanding. Damon could see that she was hurt because he was hurt. _This girl really does care more than people, like me, deserve. _

'Okay Caroline. We'll try and figure it out. First we either decide to carry Klaus around with us and go after the human originals, or do we leave him here and run. Maybe we should cover his face with crap before we leave'. Caroline could tell Damon was being serious about this. She laughed softly. Trust Damon to switch from a genuine heartfelt and serious conversation, to suggesting something as immature as covering the hybrid with random crap they could find in the forest. There was problem some nasty stuff around. Caroline could see and hear bugs moving in the bushes. Vampire hearing was such as an awful thing to have.

'We can't leave him here Damon. He knows the most about this time and his family. The two of us can't just walk into the village or whatever dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. We'd get too much attention. We should just stay here. Elena told me the originals were turned into vampires at night, so if it is sooner than we think it won't be until later. She also said the village is full of werewolves. They're our natural enemy so surely they would realise there something different about us. I mean we're dead'. Again Damon couldn't deny it was sound logic. Only he wasn't the only one who believed this.

'Great idea love, but you no longer have to wait for me to come out of my trance'. Klaus said sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked softly at the blonde vampire and then glared at whose lap she was sitting in. Damon didn't understand why he was so disappointed at Klaus waking up. It wasn't just because of his dislike for the hybrid, it was mostly at the interruption with his time with his Barbie. _Jesus, what the hell has gotten into me?_

'Trance? Yeah right Klaus. You fainted, like a little girl seeing a spider'. Klaus looked ready to kill him at that.

'I'm sure that's not the reason why Damon. It must be shocking seeing yourself human. I wouldn't be able to handle it and I'm sure you wouldn't be able to either' Caroline was trying to diffuse the situation. But this only caused a smug look to appear on the originals face, whilst Damon looked upset and angry she had defended Klaus. She couldn't win. She couldn't have picked better people at protecting her. Damon had saved her a number of times, as had Klaus. Combined they had done more for her than Tyler had.

'I have to admit it was strange. I remember this happening, fighting with Kol, hearing a bone breaking. There's no denying what it was. You should be more careful. You better not have hurt Caroline' Klaus snapped.

'Urrmm no I broke his wrist, sorry Damon' Caroline did look guilty. More guilty than she needed to be.

'It's fine Barbie, didn't hurt me at all. Your still just a baby vamp'. Damon didn't like how sad she looked thinking she had hurt him. And well, he would never admit that it did hurt. He had too much pride for that.

'Well I'm proud of you then love. I could see the witch in the background of the memory, but it was like the two of us were ghosts. Unseen, just watching. She said it wouldn't happen every time we interacted with someone from the past. Only the first. So I didn't faint, it was her magic. She shouldn't have so much power over me though'.

Klaus was clearly disturbed by the strength the witch they were up against had. Seeing the way he interacted with his family was incredibly disturbing. He was filled with joy at first, seeing how well they all got on. He remembered that Finn had returned from his adventures and there was to be a feast in the village. It was only a short while after this. Finn, who would usually leave soon after returning, had decided to spend more time with the family. Klaus could remember his human self so happy at his older brothers return. He knew that Finn was most likely staying in order to persuade either himself or Elijah to go on his adventures and journeys with him. Even though Klaus was almost always the focus of Mikael's anger, he remembered being terrified of what would happen if Elijah left. But even more terrified at the thought of Mikael would begin to beat Kol or Henrik in his absences. He knew he wouldn't hurt Rebekah. She was the only one assured of safety in their home.

Klaus hated life as a human. He was terrified and over emotional. He didn't want either Damon or Caroline seeing him like this. He had already opened up to Caroline but that was about things he was sure she already knew. He didn't want them to witness his human self first hand. He needed to get them away from here. He couldn't risk either of them hurting his human self. It hurt Klaus somewhere he never wanted people to know existed that Caroline could have possibly plotting his murder, whilst he was in the trance. It shouldn't shock him if she and Damon had been conspiring though, she was often used against him and was never that sorry about it. He knew if his human self saw Caroline he would be completely infatuated with her. Much like himself. Tatia and him had fallen out at this point. His past self was so devastated at her obvious favouring of Elijah. He wouldn't turn to Caroline because she was beautiful and would redeem his reputation, it would be because he was drawn to her light. The girl really didn't realise the power she could have. His human self would want to be her everything, and Klaus knew it wouldn't be too hard for his human self to charm Caroline. He didn't gain all his womanizing charm when he became a vampire.

'Well we need to do something. We need to find out why we're here and it's clearly something to do with you and your family'. Caroline was eager to have a change of scenery. She never loved history but she wasn't just about to pass up the opportunity to explore the 10th century.

'Your right love. As much as I don't like it we need to go to the village where I lived as a human. There's an abandoned house that we can use for shelter. I will grab us all some clothes. I'm the fastest. Then it's probably best the two of you look around and I will have to stay in hiding'. Klaus clearly just dislike this. He hated not being able to do anything.

'Well looks like we've become the dynamic detectives, Barbie. Sounds like an adventure'. Damon smirked at Caroline. It was meant to be encouraging and bring some familiarity to the situation. It only made her more nervous.


	4. Used Goods

**Thankyou for the reviews. I have to agree with Starzee a Damon/Caroline/Klaus would definitely be interesting, probably extremely complicated too though. :)**

The 'house' that Caroline and Damon were waiting in was a mess. There was hardly a ceiling and the beds that were there were covered in some questionable things. Caroline couldn't help but think it would be better to sleep in the mud. Klaus had been gone a while though and the pair of vampires were anxious. He could have run into a wolf and might be in trouble. Caroline was more worried about that than Damon. He only thought it would be a shame they wouldn't have the extra help.

They didn't hear footsteps but suddenly Klaus appeared in the door way. He had already gotten changed and was wearing something similar to human Klaus, this just had a dull coloured leather vest. Klaus was carrying more clothing, he handed some trousers, shirt and vest to Damon and the light blue, cloth dress was given to Caroline. They were both given leather shoes that you died together with a strap. Nothing like the quality of a modern day pair of shoes. Caroline, who was always conscious about her clothing choices, knew that she was going to struggle with this time period. She chose to be polite and nodded Klaus her gratitude. Damon, however, did not show his thanks to the original. The three gazed at each other waiting for someone to speak. Surprisingly, after taking a gulp, it was Caroline.

'Um... can you both leave then so I can change?' Even she knew she was being optimistic that the two of them would be gentlemen and leave. But she didn't realise just how bad the situation would get.

'I need to change to Barbie. Plus nothing I haven't seen before' Damon smirked. He was trying to be sexy but Caroline just stared at him in shock at him bringing up the past. It was then they both heard the rumble that was coming from Klaus.

'Please tell me Damon is just being a dick like always Caroline?' They could all tell that he was struggling to get the words out.

'Klaus... I... uh' Caroline didn't know what to do. She couldn't lie; she and Damon had been involved in the past. It still embarrassed Caroline that the whole thing was a way to get at Elena. She hated talking about it. She didn't have the chance to answer Klaus before Damon interrupted.

'Oh is the hybrid disappointed that Barbie's used goods. Shame I got there first'. Klaus looked ready to kill but was holding himself back at the news of Damon and Caroline. 'No hard feelings though mate' Damon added putting on a British accent. This pushed Klaus over the edge.

Caroline didn't have time to blink before the two were fighting on the floor. Klaus had tacked Damon into the 'wall' causing the whole house to shake. Caroline had been in a lot of scary situations, but the two most badass, in her opinion anyway, fighting each other was one of the worst. She was barely able to get out of the way before Damon retaliated. The two of them were in full vampire mode, well whilst Damon's eyes were a blood red, Klaus' were a golden yellow. It was like they didn't even realise was still there. It was only when she wasn't quick enough to move out of the way and the ploughed into her. Caroline yelped at the pain in her ribs from the contact. This snapped Klaus back to reality who saw Caroline laying next to them in pain, so he stopped. Unfortunately Damon was still in full vampire mode and snapped Klaus' neck.

Both vampires glanced in Klaus in shock. Damon had managed to get the jump on Klaus. Clearly he had underestimated how important Caroline was to the hybrid. Before she was a distraction, but now it appeared she was an actual weakness. Caroline didn't know what caused her actions but she suddenly tackled Damon and snapped his neck.

It was silent. Caroline was freaking out about how quiet it was and her actions. It could have been because she was protecting Klaus, but she realised she was angry and hurt with Damon, that's why she attacked him. Then she remembered what he had said. 'Used goods' she muttered to herself. Clearly her conscious had more capability of holding on to a grudge then she did.

Caroline realised she couldn't wait for the two of them to wake up. Luckily the clothes Klaus had brought her were undamaged. She was tired of people trying to control, but it never seemed they did it for her protection. The Salvatore's were protective over Elena because they loved her. It seemed to Caroline people tried to control her because they thought they could. Well she had had enough. She got changed, not worrying about the two passed out on the floor, and left the house as she called it. It was more of a shack or hut and was now in an even worse state then when the trio had first arrived. She paused outside and listened to her surroundings. She could hear laughter and a girl singing not too far away. She followed the noise shocked at who she came across at the lake.

* * *

Caroline was shocked to see a human Rebakah laughing and joking whilst throwing rocks into the lakes with a young boy. This must have been Klaus's younger brother Henrik. The young boy looked happy, it hurt Caroline to think about the fact he was going to die. That is unless Klaus realised he was alive and wanted him to stay that way. Could Caroline let him? _It would change too much. But I can determine whether a young boy lives or dies. His death will be on me. _Caroline shook the thoughts from her head and before she could change her mind, stepped out into the clearing.

'Rebekah' The young boy commented as he was first to spot the other young blonde. She was similar to Rebekah, but looked frightened for some reason. Caroline was frightened but more nervous than anything.

Rebekah turned around and smiled at the young girl. This caused Caroline to frown. The blonde original had been nothing but horrible to Caroline in the past, well the future.

'Hello there is everything alright?' Rebekah questioned. She seemed concerned about the terrified looking blonde. Something unfortunate must have happened to the girl. She was too innocent looking to be a menace. Rebekah and Henrik were probably the most trusting in the village though.

'Hi, I think I need help?' Caroline decided the best thing was to pretend she didn't remember anything, hopefully this would reduce the amount of questions she would have to ask.

'Oh you poor thing, what has happened' Rebekah questioned. Henrik looked at Caroline curiously. She did seem lost but there was something else. She looked sad.

'You look sad' he commented. Caroline was shocked that he had spoken to her. He wasn't hiding behind Rebekah anymore. Clearly the young boy had picked up the bravery gene from one of his brothers.

'Urmm... do I?' Caroline really didn't know how to react. 'I remember my name buts that all. I have no idea where I am'. Caroline was quite the actress. If she hadn't become a vampire she would have considered acting as a career.

'Oh dear how unfortunate. My name is Rebekah and this is my younger brother Henrik. You can come home with us if you want and we will try to help you as much as we can?' Caroline couldn't believe how polite the original had been as a human.

Suddenly they heard the loud amused voices approaching them. When the brothers emerged they all stood frozen at the beauty in front of them. Caroline smiled timidly. She imagined it would be more difficult trying to convince the brothers for help. This was confirmed by the narrowing of both Finn and Elijah's eyes. Caroline took a step back trying to keep up the act she didn't know them.

'It's alright Caroline. These are my brothers, they will not hurt you'. Rebekah placed a hand on Caroline's arm trying to comfort her, only Caroline froze. The human couldn't hurt her, but Caroline had always been scared of Rebekah. The first time the met she had snapped Caroline's neck. Henrik ran over to Klaus, who lifted the young boy into the air before dropping him to the ground and ruffling his hair. Clearly they were close. _It must have killed Klaus when Henrik died. I can't imagine the pain he must have felt. _Caroline was jealous of the bonds the siblings had. Thats why she always tried to be close to Bonnie. Neither had siblings, but Caroline relied on her friendship with Bonnie, more than Bonnie did with Caroline.

'Who's this Rebekah?' Elijah questioned sternly.

'She's a beautiful thing, what's your name love?' It was weird hearing Klaus' name for her come from Kol's lips.

'Really Kol? Very charming. Excuse my brother. My name is Niklaus and yours?' Niklaus had been moving towards Caroline, but Caroline was comforted rather than frightened by this.

'Caroline'. Niklaus gently took her hand and brought it to his lips. Caroline could hear Kol huffing behind Niklaus but was too caught in his gaze to look away.

'Caroline, these are my other brothers Finn, Elijah and Kol' Henrik said excitedly. The boy clearly cared for all his siblings.

'She has lost her memory and only knows her name. I'm taking her home with us because it is the right thing to do. Mother would want to help'. Finn looked ready to argue with Rebekah, but ever the diplomat Elijah interrupted.

'Well we best be moving then, it will not be long until it is dark. Follow us young Caroline'. She did.

* * *

It was dark in the hut and Klaus had to blink a few times to get his bearings. He could feel a dull pain in his neck. Pain was something he wasn't use to, no one was ever able to hurt him. He looked to the side and saw Damon unconscious on the ground. The last thing Klaus remembered was hearing a soft gasp, but then there was just blackness. Maybe he and Damon had snapped each other's neck at the same time. But then where was Caroline?

Damon woke up and noticed the original was staring at him questioningly. Both were confused. It was only when Damon remembered snapping Klaus' neck that his eyes widened in shock and fear. The original could easily kill him. Damon needed that fight though. A bitterness had been filling inside him for a while for a number of reasons, but seeing Klaus interacted with his Caroline he couldn't take anymore. But Damon couldn't explain the pain he felt in his neck.

Both quickly jumped up ready to attack the other if they moved. 'What have you done with Caroline?' Klaus growled. He wasn't able to tolerate the vampire anymore. One wrong move and Klaus would kill him.

Damon glanced around, noticing it was dark and there was no Caroline. 'Urmm.. I don't know. I snapped your neck, and she attacked me. That's all I remember'.

'I'm not surprised she attacked you. She didn't do it for me. I imagine, judging by the hurt on her face, she didn't like your comment of 'used goods'. I'm sure used is exactly what Caroline feels you done to her. You better explain it to me before I tear you limb from limb to get my answer!' Klaus didn't want to know the details, but he needed to. No matter how much it would possibly hurt. _Would Caroline like Damon again now her and Tyler are over?_

'I regret it okay, I've just never told her that. When I came to mystic falls my emotions were off, and Caroline was close with Elena. I knew it would annoy Stefan, so I 'dated' Caroline, but I was really compelling and feeding from her'.

'She was your human blood bag?!' Klaus was furious now. After giving Caroline his blood and she fell asleep he watched Tyler's bite heal. There were however scares underneath the mark that Klaus didn't understand. Now he did. Damon's information didn't make him calm down.

'Don't act all high and mighty. I bet you've done the same to plenty of girls. I didn't know what she was like. I didn't care. There was other reasons, but I'm never telling you them. So suck it up. We need to find Caroline before she walks into trouble like she always does'.

Klaus struggled, but did manage to calm down. He was furious with Damon. However for the moment it wouldn't hurt having the two of them look for her. Especially if knowing Caroline she had looked for his family. Klaus wouldn't be able to get her, Damon was his only choice. The two left the hut and Klaus led them towards town.

* * *

"So you have no idea about your previous life?" Caroline was being questioned by Esther whilst Mikael glared at her. She could tell that he was disliked by Klaus and even Rebekah and Henrik were conscious of their father. Caroline wondered if the three of them realised how they would shift whenever Mikael moved, always making sure they were at the furthest point away from the head of the family. Elijah and Finn seemed to try and spread themselves out as if they were trying to reduce the vast gap between Mikael and the three siblings.

"I find that heard to believe my dear. You clearly a women of age, you could not have forgotten so much". Caroline had never met the vampire when he came to mistake falls, but those who did were scared of him, now Caroline could see why.

She gulped and shifted nervously. She couldn't change her story now so she would just have to stick it out, she couldn't cave under the pressure. "I'm afraid I have. I am not aware of how I have come to be this way. I just need some help, maybe you could direct me to someone?" Caroline was trying her best to not use modern language, she was already an outsider, not trusted. She wanted to get out as soon as possible, despite the fact they were all human, it didn't stop her from being terrified.

"Yes I agree you need help. I often consult the local healer Ayana, she lives not far from here. One of my sons can take you too her". Esther seemed eager to get Caroline out of the house. Whether it was for Caroline's protection or her own she didn't know.

"Mother, what is so wrong with having Caroline stay with us?" Rebekah thought she would get along well with the younger blonde. She really needed some female company.

"No Rebekah. We do not know if we can trust her. I will not here another word of it. Niklaus make yourself useful for once and take Caroline to Ayana". Mikael snapped. Clearly this was not to be discussed.

"Yes father, please follow me Caroline". Klaus practically ran from the hut, Caroline not far behind him.

They hadn't been walking for long, neither speaking due to nerves, when a hand grabbed Caroline's wrist. She was taken off guard having been thinking over what to say to the human Klaus. She was pulled around to face an angry Damon. _Crap I forgot they would wake up! _

Human Klaus was quick to react and had a sword up to Damon's throat before either could react.


	5. Farewell

**So sorry for the long wait. I was on holiday and thought I would have had time to write, but I really didn't. I will try to write as often as I can so please stay with me :) Thankyou for all your reviews so far!**

I suggest you take your hand off her or suffer the consequences". Niklaus looked as scary as his hybrid future self. Damon however didn't look scared, always trying to cause trouble it seemed.

"I suggest you get that sword away from my throat before I pierce it through your heart". Damon clearly meant it too. Neither looked ready to back down.

"Urmm its okay Niklaus, I actually remember this man, I think he might be my brother Damon" that seemed reasonable. Oh who was Caroline kidding she was screwed. Damon looked amused and could easily ruin her little charade.

"Not brother dear Caroline..." Damon started.

"Right cousin" Caroline interrupted firmly. She didn't want Damon to say they were married or something. She was sure he would have no problem playing her husband if they got stuck here, but no way was Caroline ready to be close to Damon, even if it was pretend.

"Yes she is my cousin, I was so worried something had happened to you. Caroline attracts trouble easily". Damon pulled on Caroline's wrist and because she didn't want her arm to fall off she easily went to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight to his chest. "You are in so much trouble for so many things Caroline". He hissed. To Niklaus he probably looked comforting, but Damon did always have a talent for hiding his agendas. "Especially for snapping my neck!" At that he held her so tightly she was sure her hip would have broke if she was human.

"You forget to easily Damon that I'm not your toy anymore. I'm more than used goods, and that comment has completely changed everything. I was ready to forgive, hell I already had, but you took it too far. Let go of me!" She hissed, anger clear in her voice. It was also clear to Damon how much she meant it. He didn't mean what he said, only wanted to annoy Klaus, but he was too proud to apologise. _She'll forgive, she can't hold a grudge for long._ However part of Damon knew he had taken it too far and was worried about the consequences. He let go her partly due to the shock that he might have actually lost her. He could now get a clear look at her face and felt his heart clench at the viscous look she sent him. She really meant what she had said.

"It's so good to see you, I think. Can you explain what's happened to me?" Caroline played her part well, still pretending to have no idea who she was.

"I'm afraid not Caroline. You woke up and had no idea who you are, and who I am. It's good you have some memories back and can trust me now, you attacked me this morning". Niklaus gaped at Caroline, Damon seemed like a hard guy to challenge, and chuckled at how mad this made Damon.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," which clearly wasn't sincere, "Niklaus was taking me to see someone who can help me. Maybe you should join us". She had grabbed onto Niklaus arm and was beaming at him. She felt guilty for how much she was flirting with him, the boy was clearly shocked, but Caroline wanted to get back at Damon. _Not that he will care anyway. _Caroline liked Niklaus enough but he was nothing like the man she knew that was frequently filling her thoughts. She wondered where he was, probably watching from a distance.

"That's excellent, lead the way then Klaus". Caroline's eyes bugged out at Damon giving Niklaus that name, Damon seemed shocked too.

Niklaus just simply smiled at said, "that's new, I usually go by Nik, which you are welcome to call me Caroline, Damon you should stick with Klaus. A name means something to a man, I'm not sure you have earned the right to call me Niklaus". Caroline knew times were different but that seemed a bit snobbery.

"Then I prefer you call me Ricson". Damon was just as close to Niklaus.

"Ricson?" Caroline whispered as they followed Niklaus. Caroline had sworn not to talk to Damon but she knew that was unlikely. Plus she was curious.

"Mikeal, mikealson and I never considered Guisseppe my father, Ric seemed more appropriate. So Ricson". Damon whispered back, trying to get close to Caroline only for her to move away.

"Sound logic there Damon" she snipped before catching up and looping her arm through Niklaus's.

* * *

Klaus stood watching the scene from a distance. He was hidden by the bushes and could see everything. He kept his eye on Caroline and Damon. He couldn't hear what was said but he could tell that whatever it was, Caroline didn't like it and well neither did Damon. Klaus could also see his family. He hated to admit to anyone that he had a weakness, but like many, villains or heroes, his main and pretty much only important weakness was those he cared for. That was his family and the more recent development with Caroline. He hated the way he acted when he was human, but it might just be the best way to get Caroline on his side. She clearly disliked Damon, and if he could show her the better side of him, she might give him a chance when they return home. They just had to find the way back. Hopefully Ayana would help, who was just opening the door to Caroline and Damon.

"Niklaus I was not expecting anyone, who are your friends?" Caroline was extremely nervous about meeting the witch, if she didn't help, she was stuck in the past with Damon and Klaus. Wonderful.

"Ayana, this is Caroline and her cousin Damon Ricson. Caroline needs your help, can we come in?" The witch stared at the trio sceptically. Caroline knew the witch was aware of the supernatural element to Damon and Caroline.

"I will speak to the girl only, the two of you can stay here. Come in Caroline". Caroline could move her foot across the door, but Damon grabbed her arm. She saw the worry in his eyes, he was genuinely scared for her.

"You can't go in by yourself Caroline" he begged.

"I have to; we don't have a choice Damon. Besides you can't tell me what to do. Don't hurt Niklaus okay. Just try and not draw much attention".

Klaus was fuming that Damon just let Caroline walk into the house that he couldn't get into. His human self seemed reluctant to let Caroline leave, but that was mainly because he would miss her company. But neither vampire's would be able to get in there if something was to happen. Both Damon and Klaus became even more on edge when Ayana started burning sage.

* * *

"Sage, right?" Caroline asked nervously, but she wanted Ayana to know she wasn't clueless. Maybe Ayana would then consider Caroline more of a threat than she actually was.

"Yes child. Do not worry, I mean you know harm". This slightly calmed Caroline but not by a lot. "You have come a long way child, you were not meant to be in this time, and you will not die in this time. If everything goes to plan".

"If everything goes to plan?" She questioned panicked. What if it didn't? Would she die?

"Yes child. The witch that sent you here is protecting you. She is powerful so you should be fine. She has done this for a purpose. Do you know why?" Ayana was being very gentle with Caroline, keeping her distance but offering comfort.

"I think she was saying something about getting to know each other better. I can't really remember, I was ..."

"Intoxicated. There is alcohol in this time young Caroline, it is just stronger and does not taste as nice as what your use to".

"How do you know that?" Caroline was freaked out about the amount of information the witch seemed to know.

"The spirits speak to me dear. Even those from the future". Ayana smiled at the shocked look on Caroline's face. Caroline still was able to grasp the amazement of magic.

"So does that mean will go to Damons time then?" Caroline was confused as to why Damon would be there if it was just about Klaus. It didn't seem likely the two of them would become friends. Ever.

"I would imagine you will. The timeline might not be in order as you would imagine".

"Will the people we meet remember us?" Caroline hoped Klaus hadn't been waiting for her for centuries. That would be harder to say no to.

"There is no way of knowing dear. Klaus of your time, as you call him, has regained some memories, which could just be because of involvement in the spell, or could mean everyone will remember. Time travel is a risky concept Caroline. You could change too much, or this could have been meant to happen, there is no way of knowing. It is up to the three of you how you handle, what some would consider, the gift you have been given". With that Ayana stood up and gestured to the door. "Niklaus and Mr Salvatore will no doubt be losing their patience, come Caroline. Before you leave take this medallion". She said some words in a language Caroline wouldn't be able to even begin to understand, as a wind came out of nowhere blowing Ayana's hair back. "I have spelled it so it will create a story for you depending on the time period you end up in. It is best to suggest what it says". Ayana then walked to the door, and pulled it open to reveal a nervous looking Damon, and a human Niklaus whose face lit up at the sight of her.

"All is well?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes I remember now, thanks to Ayana. I wish I did not though". At this Niklaus frowned and moved closer to Caroline, whilst Damon glared at the witch trying to figure out what she had done to Caroline. "I remember my life as Caroline Ricson, we all lived small, close village and were happy. Then our village was covered their faces so we did not know who attaked us. Damon and I barely escaped. I must have tried to block the memories". Caroline felt a sorrow settle in her heart, almost like she believed the story was true. Part of her emotional pain was the guilt at the hopelessness sadness that filled Niklaus' face.

"I am so terribly sorry my father forced you in to getting your memories back. Maybe you were not ready". Niklaus was rubbing Caroline's arm trying to comfort her, or maybe even himself.

"Clearly!" Damon snapped. Niklaus flinched like he had been hit, Caroline glared at Damon for this. Damon knew what she was experiencing wasn't real memories and he had no right to act like that.

"Damon Ricson" Ayana called. Three pairs of eyes turned towards her, plus hybrid Klaus who was still hiding a distance away."I will now talk with you. Come inside please". It was part invitation, part command. Damon glanced at Caroline who nodded encouragingly.

As Damon followed the witch inside the hut, Caroline turned to Niklaus and smiled brightly. If she was sent here to get to know him, that's exactly what she would do. "Shall we go talk by the fire Niklaus, it's getting either darker, yet I wish to spend time and speak with you".

Niklaus beamed at her, "I would love that Caroline". Honestly she would as well.

* * *

The pair settled by the fire, the heat from the flame and Niklaus' close proximity made her feel safe and comfortable.

"I fear dear Caroline that you are preparing to bid farewell. Please tell me I am wrong in this assumption?" It was weird hearing Klaus talk this way, but she guessed even Niklaus didn't really talk like this.

"There is no need to be so formal with me Niklaus. We will probably continue on our travels now I have my memory back. I would have loved to have stayed though". The honesty in her statement was clearly written on her face.

"If you wish I can be less formal Caroline". The smirk Niklaus held was one Caroline was used to seeing. The Klaus she knew still carry some of the same characteristics he did as a human. Maybe there was hope for him yet. "I am sorry for allowing my father to pressure you into getting your memories back.

"If you wish I can be less formal Caroline". The smirk Niklaus held was one Caroline was used to seeing. The Klaus she knew still carry some of the same characteristics he did as a human. Maybe there was hope for him yet. "I am sorry for allowing my father to pressure you into getting your memories back. I should have stopped him".

Caroline decided to intervene knowing the relationship Klaus and Mikeal shared. She wanted to comfort him but there was very little she could say that wouldn't make a large impact on the future. Well she hoped they wouldn't.

"Niklaus I am fine. Please do not worry. It is good that I have my memories back, it means that I can continue with my life. I would have been stuck if not for your family and Ayana's help". Caroline had placed her hand on his arm to comfort him, not realising that during this time, the gesture was seen as more than comfort between strangers.

"Stuck?" Niklaus seemed mortified at the word. "We are all stuck here Caroline. It is selfish of me that I know I would not have minded to be stuck here with you". The pair stared intently at each other, both unaware that not only was Klaus watching but that Damon had left the witches hut and was now also watching the scene.

"Niklaus" Caroline breathed and leaned closer. She was probably still emotional with everything that had been happening lately, but his words reached her somewhere deep and she knew she would likely always carry them with her for a long time. She had no choice now but to try and bring him some comfort. Klaus had always tried to make her feel special, and given the chance, Caroline bet Niklaus would have acted the same.

"Nik" he stared shocked at the nickname those he cared about most used, "I am sure you will not always remain in this village. There is a whole world out there waiting for you and your family to explore. I can imagine there will be rough times ahead", she knew this for certain, "but I want you to hold onto who you are now as much as you can, or at least not forget him".

Niklaus did not understand much of what she was saying, but it seemed like she believed in him. If she had stayed there was no doubt he would have courted her. He would have to settle for her kind, yet muddled words of advice. Caroline did not realize the impact her words would have, as the hybrid Klaus, to this day, had been holding on to his human self, he just never knew why until now. It explained the strong hold Caroline had always had on him. Damon didn't really know how to react or process any of this. Caroline had just helped the man that was going to ruin all their lives. He did not understand how she could be so compassionate and understanding. She always shocked him.

"Thank you for your kind words beautiful Caroline. I will not forget them, myself or you" he vowed.

"Good bye Nik, and bid farewell to your family for me and Ayana as well please. Damon is waiting for me, we should leave now. Take care of yourself, your more special than you realise". Caroline was really laying on her goodbye thick. She did mean it, but she only said it because she knew it was what Niklaus needed to hear, and she wanted him to have some peace in his life.

Niklaus stood with her but only watched her walk over to Damon. The black eyed man stared at the blonde man before he picked up the basket of items provided by Ayana, and gestured that Caroline should follow him into the woods. She did, but not before glancing back and smiling at the human that did not deserve all the pain that was yet to come.

When in the woods far enough, Klaus appeared and joined the vampires. No one spoke a word, all caught up in their thoughts about what they had learned and what was to come. Damon held out a jet black, shiny rock and nodded towards it. Glancing at each other Caroline and Klaus placed their hands on the rock. None of them expected the jolt of pain or the sudden blackness. They had no time to prepare their next plan.


	6. Humanity

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I really struggled to have the motivation to continue this story and then my exams started. I know it was probably the worst time to stop writing, especially those who are still waiting for Damon's part of the story. Hopefully this will help and I won't take too long with the next one. **

Caroline opened her eyes with a sense of déjà vu. _"_Tell me this isn't happening again". She cried as she looked up at the trees over that hang over her.

"Sorry sweetheart I can't". Caroline shot up. She didn't expect an answer to her question, but once she realised it was Klaus she relaxed. She wasn't the first up this time. Looking around she the realised Damon was missing.

"Omg, what have you done to Damon?!" Automatically assuming the hybrid had done something to him.

"Relax love, I haven't done anything to precious Damon. Fortunately I woke up and he isn't here. Maybe he got stuck, that would be marvellous". Klaus smirked. There was a spark in his eyes, showing Caroline he meant what he said. And that he was seriously happy about it.

"It's anything but marvellous Klaus!" She snapped before frantically looking around. She didn't know why she was so stressed, Klaus wouldn't hurt her and Damon could handle himself. So why was she so panicked? Plus she was still incredibly mad, due to her pain, about what Damon had said to her. She didn't know the current time period but whilst it had probably been centuries since Damon called her 'used goods', to all of them it had been no time at all.

"Damon's not exactly delicate Caroline, he'll be fine wherever he is. But we need to look around, find out where and when we are". She knew he was right and he was being gentler with her so she didn't go into panic mode. He could tell she was stressed and he hated to see her so worried. He was also extremely jealous the vampire made her feel this way.

The way she was with his human self was something he now remembered clearly. He fell hard for her as a human, despite not knowing her long, everything seemed so rushed back then. Everyone was concerned with the shortness of their lives. Niklaus was heartbroken when she left. He never truly recovered. The next thing he knew he was a vampire and could do anything he wanted, yet he could not find the one he wanted. The reason he felt so lonely all his life made more sense to him now, he was caught on Caroline's hook, and she would have to either take him or let him go. He wasn't sure which he would prefer. Despite this realisation, Klaus felt as though a part of the puzzle was still missing, he could only hope the net they all seemed to be tangled up in would unravel soon.

They walked through the forest; it was warm but the clouds over head indicated a storm was coming. They made it to a clearing where they could see a large white mansion. Caroline looked at Klaus who shrugged and made his way to the house. Caroline couldn't believe he wasn't even going to plan ahead of his actions. Just as they were about to knock on the door it opened, and out came Damon.

Caroline, despite the fact she was still mad at him, couldn't help launching herself at Damon to hug him. She had been so worried he had been left behind. She knew deep down behind the many complicated layers of Damon Salvatore there was a part of him that cared for her. It was just going to be difficult to finally reach that layer and make Damon admit to it. She was always determined and organised with her plans, whilst this particular aim was incredibly disorganised, she realised she was no less determined to reach it.

"Damon where have you been? What are you doing here?" It was then Caroline leaned back to see his face. She realised he hadn't fully returned the hug, but that was expected Damon behaviour.

"Caroline love..." Klaus said warily. _Since when is he so worried. _

Damon pushed her slightly away and looked at her confused. It was Caroline's turn to freeze when he spoke. "Sorry miss, do I know you?"

Oh god! This wasn't their Damon. She could now clearly hear his heartbeat and the embarrassment on his red checks. His eyes were still strikingly beautiful, but filled with emotion. At the moment he looked confused, embarrassed and seemed upset he didn't know her. Guilty aswell for not knowing her.

Damon glanced at Klaus, who was stood still in shock, and smiled politely. This snapped Klaus back to reality. "No I don't think you do. We apologise for our intrusion sir, but my wife and I are lost and looking for somewhere to stay. I apologise for my wife's reaction to you, you remind us of a good friend". Caroline was frowning at Klaus referring to her as his wife, but it would be the best cover story. It matched what Ayana's necklace suggested.

"I am so terribly sorry, I act without thinking sir". God she hoped Klaus had picked the right manner of speak for the time. From information from Elena she was in 1860's. Damon looked to be at a similar age to his vampire double. "We have travelled a long way and could use the rest". She pleaded.

"It is alright miss, I certainly do not mind a beautiful woman launching herself at me. You are a lucky man..." Damon said holding his hand out to Klaus.

"Nick, sir, Nick Micheals. And my wife Caroline" Klaus said as he stepped behind Caroline placing a possessive hand on her waist. It comforted her, but she wasn't scared of human Damon in the slightest.

"Master Damon Salvatore. Funny how your friend has the same name". Oh crap this Damon was just as sharp as the other one.

"Yes that is funny, but looking closely at you sir, there are many obvious differences". Caroline added trying to fix the situation. She wasn't lying this human Damon was a hell of a lot more polite than vampire Damon. Her main concern thought was that she wanted to get inside so she could then go look for her Damon. _Not my Damon, our time Damon! Dammit Caroline. _

"Yes well, I will speak to my father but I see no reason why you cannot stay here, please come in. Our servants will let you get settled and we can meet for an early dinner. I'm afraid after speaking with my father I will have to leave for business in town. I will tell my father to let you settle. Jacob, have them set up in the east wing".

"Of course sir". Damon took off after smiling and bowing slightly leaving Caroline and Klaus with the tanned dark haired servant. "Follow me please".

* * *

Damon groaned before pushing himself off the ground. All his muscles were tense and it felt like he had been sleeping out on the ground all night. He looked around at the forest he was in before remembering everything that had happened with the time travel. _Caroline?! Where is she?_ Damon was shocked at his own worry for the girl, but he was finally starting to admit to the fact he cared for her and what happened to her. In the past he had always said he didn't care for her, and any times he showed he might do, he blamed it on the fact that if Caroline was hurt Elena would be.

He could not believe how stupid he was for calling her used goods. The anger and pain it caused in Caroline could mean that Damon would never be able to make it up to her. He never apologised for the amount of times he tried to kill her but he hoped that saving her the same amount of times would be a good start. If only he would stop lashing out at her.

What shocked him though as he sat on the ground was another memory from 1864, back when he was a confederate soldier and would sometimes be able to visit his home. This was only just before Katherine made her appearance and out of love he left the Confederacy. He couldn't believe how blinded Stefan and himself were back then. But this memory was new and completely through him off guard. He could feel Caroline's strong almost desperate hold on him and could see the worry on her beautiful face. As a human he could feel the change in his body. His heart rate picked up and became erratic and it was all caused by her dazzling smile. He could see the realisation and awkwardness that then took over both her and Klaus' features. As a human he was extremely disappointed to discover the pair were married, as a vampire he was furious that it meant the two of them would be able to share a room. He could only hope that Klaus did not take advantage of the situation, but who was he kidding it was Klaus.

Damon decided that the best option he had at the moment was to wait till nightfall and compel one of his staff to let him into the house. There he could talk with Klaus and Caroline, and hopefully they could leave soon. He wasn't comfortable with the fact Klaus and Caroline were about to witness the time period where he became a love struck fool.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline had been set up in a larger than average size room, decorated to show of the family's wealth to the house guests. Both had been quiet, Caroline worried about Damon and Klaus worried about how to get the two of them home. He couldn't care less about what happened to Damon. He was even considering murdering human Damon but it would get him nowhere with Caroline. The whole time travel context was extremely hard to comprehend, if he killed human Damon, then a whole bunch of things would change, not to mention the fact they wouldn't be sent into the past to begin with. It was an endless loop of confusion that was giving the hybrid who thought he knew everything the worst headache he had ever experienced.

The knock on the door brought the pair back to reality, Klaus sat up from laying on the double bed and Caroline came out of her trance that had her sitting on the window seat staring out the large window. Maybe she was hoping to spot Damon amongst the forest the surrounded the property.

'Come in' Klaus called with a hard authority in his voice that shocked Caroline. Klaus gave her a look that said he would explain later. Jacob entered the room slowly carrying the clothes that Klaus had requested. Neither Damon or Lewis had commented on the clothes they were, those which they got in Niklaus' time period, but they had both given the married couple a suspicious look. Klaus had quickly explained that it was all they could get at the time and then requested Lewis find them so more appropriate clothes before there dinner with Master Giuseppe Salvatore. The fact that Lewis had the clothes with him now showed Klaus and Caroline how long they had been stuck in their own heads.

'I have your clothes Sir' Lewis spoke directly to Klaus, bowing slightly. Klaus took the pieces of clothing from him. 'Your maid Mrs Micheals will be up soon to help you dress. She will have a variety of clothing with her. Perhaps Sir you would join Master Salvatore for drinks before dinner will be served?'

'Yes that seems perfect Lewis. Thankyou for the help you may leave now and tell Master Salvatore I will be down shortly'. Klaus said as he quietly shut the door. Klaus could see Caroline was annoyed she hadn't been able to get a word in. 'Caroline if by guessing from Damon's appearance and knowing he was turned in 1864, I can reasonably assume that this time period is that of during the American Civil War. I haven't thought to mask my accent, which is not necessarily a bad thing as Britain was officially neutral during the Civil War. However as guests in this house, whilst they may not treat the servants poorly, the Salvatore's will no doubt publically support the Confederacy. I am aware that Damon was a Confederate soldier and that he and Stephen never really showed much commitment to the Confederacy, but until I know of how what their father believed, I need to behave a certain way in order for us to stay here. To be completely honest, I feel Katherine will be here soon, and I'm sure there are already a number of vampires in Mystic Falls, so Giuseppe is most likely already occupied as a member of the town council'.

It was a lot for Caroline to process, so whilst she nodded at Klaus to show she understand and trusted him, she still couldn't get the fact they had no idea where Damon was out of her head. Whilst vampires didn't need sleep, she was exhausted. All the drama of the past few days was pilling up and she wasn't paying much attention to anything that Klaus had said. Before she had time to say anything Klaus interrupted.

'Someone is coming up the stairs Caroline, most likely the maid to help you dress. I will have to leave you but I can hear a lot more than you can so you're always be safe'.

As he finished saying this he began to take off his tunic and before Caroline could turn around he had taken off the under shirt and she could see his upper body. He caught her looking at his body, how her eyes lingered on his chest and his tattoo before moving downwards. He chuckled at her blush, which of course being Caroline only made her glare at him and turn away. He zoomed towards her back and whispered into her ear, 'why can you not admit your attraction to me Caroline?' What he intended to come across as seductive and charming, actually came across as quite vulnerable. She looked into his eyes that were pleading for an answer, 'I don't know what you're talking about Klaus'. Similarly to what happened with Klaus, what was supposed to be spiteful actually came out more of a breathless whisper. As he leaned even closer, which Caroline did not think was possible; there was a loud knock on the door.

Klaus' features turned cold and he moved to change the rest of his clothes. As Caroline blinked out of her haze she opened her eyes to see a completely 1800's clothed Klaus. He smiled at her gently before moving to the door to allow the made in. 'I will only be down stairs love and I will see you at dinner soon'. He nodded to the young girl who blushed at his attention and quickly left.


	7. Frustration

**Thankyou for the reviews its great to know you like the story. Here's another chapter enjoy. **

Caroline smiled at the young girl who made her way into the room carrying a couple of boxes. _That must be the dresses!_ She couldn't help but get excited about the choice of clothing in this period. The outfit for the Founders Day celebrations back in her own time had been based on the clothing from now. Hopefully the dresses lived up to her imagination.

The girl had yet to introduce herself or put the boxes down that she was struggling with. She seemed to only be able to stare at Caroline with a look of bewilderment. 'Here let me help you with those' Caroline said gently moving to help the young maid. She had similar features to Caroline, except instead of the messy curly hair Caroline had at the moment, showing the stress of the time travel, the young girl had hair blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. But the rosy cheeks and blue green eyes were the same.

'No, no Mrs Micheals. It is no struggle. I am just unsure of where you would like me to place them'. The girl was polite and not timid like Caroline had expected. She had the same hidden fire that had began to develop in Caroline since her transition into this new life.

'Over there is fine and please call me Caroline...?'

'Jane'. The pair smiled brightly at each, both realising the similarities in their personalities and how it could make them great friends. 'The other maids have prepared your bath for you in the next room, Mrs, I mean Caroline. I will help you undress and then set up your outfit whilst you bathe. It must have been a long journey'.

Caroline had brightened up about the idea of having a bath. Washing in the freezing cold river had not been relaxing and losing Damon had tensed muscles in her shoulders she didn't even know she had. She felt awkward undressing and being so vulnerable in a stranger's house but if there was any trouble she knew Klaus would protect her. _Let's just hope there isn't any, I wouldn't put it past him to come barging in here and seeing me like this. There aren't even any bubbles to protect me. _

* * *

_Caroline is upstairs in the bath and I'm here listening to Damon's father who I hate just as much as Damon. What luck. _Klaus had come downstairs to join Giuseppe for some pre dinner drinks but he did not realise that Caroline would take so long to get ready. Putting the dress together would take long enough but a bath as well. Klaus knew she would most likely wash her hair which would take forever to dry. Thankfully he remembered from being with Rebekah in this time that the hair was usually braided when wet and seemed to appear on blondes as drier than it was. Klaus hoped she wouldn't take too long, he could easily kill Giuseppe any second the more the man spoke.

His appearance showed the harshness of his life. The lines on his forehead made him appear cold, but powerful. It was clear to Klaus that this man had a large presence in a room that he was fully aware of. Klaus had discovered that Giuseppe's wife Mary after having Stefan was weakened from the stress of the birth and died after catching a virus. Looking at a picture of her you could see her features were incredibly similar to Damon's. Giuseppe described how Mary was incredibly close with Damon and it was with deep regret and grief that she was never able to more of a mother to Stefan. Her death had clearly taken a toll on Giuseppe.

It was also clear that Giuseppe had more love for Stefan than he did for Damon. Klaus concluded that this was for a number of reasons, the most likely being his eyes that were so similar to Mary's. It was an unusual situation as Giuseppe shared how Damon held resentment towards Stefan, but Giuseppe only loved him more. To Klaus it was like Giuseppe had focused so much on making sure Stefan felt loved and had forgotten Damon as a result. This was incredibly unsettling for Klaus, which he didn't understand having always favoured Stefan aswell.

'Where are the young Masters, Giuseppe? I only met Damon briefly when my wife and I arrived, but I have yet to meet Stefan'. Klaus had decided his silent listening would only make the Salvatore continue further about his relationship with Damon. Klaus didn't want it to get to the point where he might actually want to defend Damon.

'Ah yes, I'm sure Damon is off getting in to trouble somewhere when he should be learning to be more responsible and looking after houseguests. And Stefan is most likely somewhere in the forest reading and learning new things. I can forgive him for his absence though as he is unaware of your arrival, but I am sorry for Damon's rudeness'. Klaus let out a deep sigh in order to control himself. He couldn't help notice the similarities between Giuseppe and Mikeal, and it was only increasing his anger and desire to defend Damon. _Stop it Klaus, you hate him!_

'Hmm, hopefully they will join us soon then. How about we discuss this town council that you're on whist we wait? I've heard that you're one of the most successful and respected members'. Klaus had to grit his teeth when he complimented the man.

'I am sorry to disappoint you, however I am afraid to say that as a stranger to the community I cannot discuss such private issues with you. You understand I'm sure, you seem like a man with many secrets of his own'. The sinister tone to Giuseppe alarmed Klaus but he was not afraid. He knew that Giuseppe had yet to learn that vampires resided in Mystic Falls. Katherine was due to arrive soon and it was not until after her carelessness that the town council began to suspect a supernatural element to the town deaths and take action. None the less Klaus was still shocked at how Giuseppe was so open about his private family life, but so secretive about the council. He was definitely a complicated man.

'Oh there is no doubt sir that I have secrets of my own, every story involves an element of mystery'. Klaus made himself appear threatening, it was the first time he had made his presence in the room as large as Giuseppe's.

Before either could continue Damon and Stefan appeared in the living, forcing both men to stand up from plush seating area. Stefan seemed intimated and wary of Klaus but it was clear that Damon had warned his younger brother of the strangers arrival. 'Stefan, Damon so wonderful you were able to join us before Mrs Micheals comes down to join us for dinner. Ofcourse Damon you are aware that they are both here so I expected you sooner'. The hard tone to his voice seemed to cause Stefan to flinch but Damon seemed unsurprised by his anger.

'I am sorry father I got caught up in town on business with Master Lockwood. Sorry to have kept you waiting Mr Micheals'. This Damon really was different to vampire Damon. Klaus had never heard Damon apologise so sincerely, maybe never at all now he thought about it.

Though he really didn't want to be nice Damon, he couldn't really treat the human Damon with any ferocity, despite being the big bad original hybrid that had killed thousands over his lifetime. 'It is no problem at all Master Salvatore, my wife will probably take a while to get ready'.

That had seemed to calm the atmosphere and the four gentleman sat once again to continue pleasant, but meaningless to Klaus, conversation. Stefan talked enthusiastically about the book he had in fact been reading about the possibilities of science which was becoming increasingly popular during the time. Damon spoke about being a Confederate soldier but it was clear to all he did not share the same principles as the movement. Giuseppe looked proud of Stefan's drive for intelligence, but clearly had little respect for Damon as all there could predict it would not be long until Damon abandoned the cause.

Klaus had defended Damon at this point saying how he shared the same views and that many people he had come across did as well. Giuseppe whilst shocked at this, quickly recovered saying how he was highly disappointed that Damon never stuck with anything and also added a insult towards Klaus about how much value can be held to his opinion, being a man who travels often and is unable to always provide for his wife. The young brothers seemed shocked at the strangers defence towards Damon and Giuseppe's rudeness towards him. That was not correct southern hospitality.

Before anyone had a chance to react the door opened and Caroline entered the room. Klaus was correct in thinking her hair would be put into a braid, but underestimated the impact it would have. She looked stunning. Guessing from the shocked expressions of the Salvatore's they thought so too. She was wearing another light blue patterned dress but this one had various underskirts to add volume to the lower part of the dress. Klaus could tell she was wearing a corset underneath the dress because of the shape of her body. The sight of her drove him mad and, before she had time to straighten up from her curtsy, Klaus pulled her against him and kissed her.

* * *

Caroline couldn't think about anything else apart from the soft lips that were pressing hard against her own and the tight hand that was gripping her waist desperately. All the sexual tension between the pair had been building up and clearly Klaus couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully for Caroline though just as she was a about to return and deepen the kiss, someone broke the moment by loudly clearing their throat.

As the pair pulled apart at the noise they looked equally as shocked. Klaus couldn't believe he had managed to finally kiss her but was disappointed it was when he wasn't sure she liked him back, hell he was sure she didn't. He could tell she hadn't kissed back but he didn't know yet whether it was from shock or because she didn't like him back. He watched as her face mirrored his own surprise but then quickly turned to anger. Luckily they were both hidden so the Salvatore's did not see the shocked expressions on the married couple that should be used to such passion.

Caroline who hadn't been able to think of anything was now bombarded with a million thoughts. _Oh my god Klaus kissed. Oh my god I was about to kiss him back! He is a great kisser. Its Klaus, he ruined all our lives. Oh no Tyler! And what will Damon think. Why do I care what Damon thinks. I can do what I want. Wait do I want to kiss Klaus? No he totally just took advantage of me! I can't even slap him for it. Wait is he just playing his part? Why am I suddenly upset that maybe he his? Dammit Caroline! No look his face he's as shocked as I am. But he still kissed me without my permission! _She wasn't able to express her anger since others were in the room, but both knew that Klaus was in for trouble later.

'Well... Umm... I have to say that was certainly passionate' Damon added brining Klaus and Caroline back into the room. He appeared infuriated. Which shocked both of them since Caroline was a stranger to Damon. Klaus put it down to the fact she was probably the most beautiful girl the human had ever seen. _And ever will see. _

'Damon' Giuseppe snapped, 'have some manners boy'. The added boy only reminded Klaus of Mikeal, coupled with his frustration from the earlier conversations and his embarrassment at Caroline's obvious future rejection, threw him over the edge.

'Actually Giuseppe, it is you and young Stefan that do not have the manners, not Damon. My wife is beautiful so I expect the attention of some men, but a gaping young man who cannot hide his lust for my wife and an old one like yourself is unacceptable to me' Klaus' tone was significantly harsher than Giuseppe's and his anger and full presence began to fill the room. 'Yes it was a passionate kiss, which is understandable since I haven't seen my wife for the past few hours and instead have had to listen to the drivel of a bitter old man who frankly does not seem disappointed in Damon, actually more jealous of him. I tried to continue this evening pleasantly but I have had enough. If you excuse me, my wife and I will eat in our chamber and will give you money for our stay. We will leave tomorrow morning as early as possible'.

Klaus then left the room dragging Caroline by the hand that was clutching hers. She memorised the look of the three Salvatore's as she left. Stefan looked shameful that Klaus had guessed his thoughts, Giuseppe looked a mixture of shocked, angry and slightly shameful, but it was Damon's expression that shocked her the most. His features showed his shock at the events but also appreciation for Klaus' words and a gentle, caring expression when he gazed at her. It was almost like he was trying to stress something of importance to her but she didn't understand. It was shame that once they left, which seemed to be sooner rather than later, no one would remember Klaus's words. Stefan had made Caroline aware of his father's treatment towards Damon, and Caroline was sad to think that when they left everything would return to normal for Damon.

* * *

Vampire Damon had stayed close to the house in order to hear everything that was going on. His human self had been visiting the Lockwood mansion to see his friend George Lockwood. It was likely he was the only one George had ever confessed about his werewolf nature to, which clearly helped Damon become more acceptable of the supernatural. Otherwise he was sure he would not have been with Katherine without her having to compel him.

It killed Damon every time he heard his father say something negative about him. As a human Damon suffered much emotional pain from Giuseppe's constant abuse but he gradually became stronger every day. As a vampire Damon couldn't care less about what his father thought about him. The man shot him, of course he hated him. What hurt him now was the embarrassment he was subject to since Klaus, and Caroline who he guessed would be listening in whilst she was getting ready, now knew how he was treated.

As the night went on Damon did something he regretted as soon as he done it. Earlier he had come across his past self and so had already passed out. The second time round he was able to cope with the stress of the situation and his body didn't go into shock. This allowed Damon to sneak up on his human self and compel him to go to sleep and forget they ever saw each other. He changed into his human self's clothes and made his way to the house. What shocked him was how Klaus never realised he was a vampire. S_o much for hybrid super hearing. _Once Caroline had come into the room, looking so beautiful he could have sworn his heart did beat, the events were the most shocking of his life. Klaus had kissed his Caroline. It took every ounce of his will power not to attack the hybrid, which he was glad for otherwise he would have missed Klaus defending him. _Never gonna let that one go. _

He was so angry that Klaus had kissed Caroline, but she seemed shocked at the action so it hadn't happened before. He was also confused as to why Klaus defended him. So as he made his way up the stairs to their room he acted the only way he knew how to. He opened the door without knocking to see Caroline sitting on the bed (still in shock it appeared) and Klaus pacing by the window. He leaned on the door frame before adding in a patronising sarcastic tone, 'I leave the two of you for less than a day and you go and change the whole dynamic of the group. So what do we do now since Klaus kissed Caroline, yet he clearly has much so much admiration for me'? He smirked. _I'm always so dramatic. _

**What do you think? Leave me a review :)**


End file.
